


Show me

by allhalechris



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Job, M/M, Sex, Stiles is a fat ass liar, bestfriends, jock!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalechris/pseuds/allhalechris
Summary: "She wrote a note that said "You ever had sex before?"Damn…...I wrote back and said, "Of course I had sex before"Knowing I was frontin'I said, "I'm like a pro, baby," knowing I was stuntin'But if I told the truth, I knew that I'd get played out, sonHadn't been in pussy since the day I came out oneBut, she don't know that, so she done wrote back and told me"Oh, you a pro, homie? Well, I want you to show me.......Talking shit, knowing damn well I was a virgin, fuck" - Wet Dreamz by J.Cole





	Show me

"Oh god, Danny is so hot,"

Stiles says aloud on accident, he would be embarrassed but it's only Derek sitting next to him and he knows him well enough to know he won't judge.

"You think?" he says, eyes furrowed a little as if he's contemplating the idea.

What's there to contemplate? Danny Mahealani is fucking gorgeous. Aside from the Abercrombie bod, he's actually a really nice guy and Stiles is pretty sure he has a massive package but that's not important.

"Are you kidding? I would climb him like tree."

Derek raises his eyebrows and looks a little shocked. Stiles feels judge.

They're sat on the bleachers watching the team practice. Derek's not on the team, basketballs more of his sport plus he's adamant that Lacrosse is made up, but he comes and sits with Stiles anyway probably to enjoy the view. Stiles is on the team, his best friend Scott is captain which is pretty awesome. He does get involved in practice most days but today's particularly hot and the view from the benches, watching Danny runs round in lose shorts and no shirt is a much better use of his time.

"I'm just saying. I would definitely go there." he says, trying to seem less like the horny jock that he is. "I bet he would let me as well, if you asked."

This definitely confuses Derek. "What does that mean?"

"It's means he likes you. Romantic styles."

Derek blushes, slouching as he catches Danny's eye across the field. Stiles is pretty sure Derek knows he's good looking, you don't walk around with cheek bones that sharp, skin so perfectly golden or an ass that tight and not know every guy and girl wants to fuck you.

"How do you know?"

"Dude, he tells like everyone. Plus _have you seen you?_ "

Derek nudges Stiles, "Shut up."

Stiles shrugs and carries on tightening the rope on his Lacrosse stick. If he's going to sit on the bench during the whole of practice he has to at least give off the impression he cares about Lacrosse. "Anyway I bet if you set us up he'd be into it."

"But if he likes me why would he agree to go out with you?"

"Because you're asking."

"That seems incorrect but whatever you say Bilinski."

Stiles pauses and glares at him for the nickname then carries on tying knots. "So you'll talk to him for me?"

There's a lull in which Stiles guesses Derek is considering the idea, he tries not to get his hopes up but the idea of finally getting his hands on Danny and Danny's hand on him, it's an idea he can run miles with.

"No."

"What why?" he whips his head to stare at Derek who leans back against the bench and shrugs.

"For one, its kind of lame that the only way you can get guys is because I don't want them." Fair enough. "And two, you don't really want your first time to be with a guy who only fucked you because he's into your friend, do you?"

"First time?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just assumed.."

"What that I've never had sex before?" Which would be a correct assumption. But a lame truth. Stiles is probably the only one on his team who hasn't had sex yet and it makes him severely frustrated. Yes, sexually.

"Have you?"

A window of opportunity opens up for Stiles. Not necessarily a good one, as it involves lying to one of his best friends. But if it means not seeming like a total loser who just bragged about climbing another dude when he's never even had sex, then what harm could one little white lie actually do.

"Yeah," he lies. "It's not a big deal or anything." Yeah, and it's also not the truth either.

Derek jumps a little in his seat. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted as though he's about to say something. But instead he just exhales dramatically then deflates.

"Don't tell anyone alright?"

Derek nods slowly, he's looking out at the field at the players. Probably thinking it was with one of them.

"It was just with a random guy at some party this one time. He doesn't go to the school." He reassures. If there's an award for bullshitting then Stiles deserves ten.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. Does Scott know?"

Stiles shrugs and presses his lips in a thin line, refocusing his attention to the Lacrosse stick in his hands. If he says too much this lie could end up blowing up in his face.

"Have you?" he speaks up after a while. From the corner of his eye he can still see Derek looking a little spaced out. "Done the deed?"

"No." he says carefully and Stiles feels bad for some strange reason. If Derek can be comfortable enough to be honest why couldn't he. "It's not really something I think about, you know." he continues and Stiles watches him carefully; he's fidgety which is odd for Derek and he's avoiding eye contact. "Is that weird?"

Now Stiles feels really bad but he can't exactly admit to lying now, he'd come out looking like an absolute jackass. "It's not weird. It's not everyone's thing."

"This is going to sound lame but I don't fantasise about that stuff,"

"What like, sexy stuff? Not even a little?"

"Nope," Derek's voice is a little more casual and less nervous than before which makes Stiles feel better. "I fantasise about like, holding hands and kissing and shit but that's it really."

Stiles can't help but smile. Derek does not look like your stereotypical hopeless romantic. At first glance he's this ripped teenager who rarely smiles or laughs and who's hit puberty harder than anyone else in school but deep down he's actually a big softie.

Suddenly Stiles is sliding down the bench, clutching his arm and wincing. Derek's punched him.

"You tell anyone this shit and I'll bury your sorry ass under the bleachers. Got it?" his soft eyes are serious and his dark brows are high but Stiles isn't the slightest bit intimated.

He smirks and says, "Sure bro. Your secrets safe."

~~

Derek's been spacing out a lot lately. Ever since he found out Bilinski- Stiles, has had sex. He's not sure why it's playing on his mind so much but he just finds himself thinking about it, picturing it even. It's ridiculous.

He shouldn't care. But he does. He can't stop thinking about this random guy that Stiles hooked up with. On one hand he's kind of grateful Stiles didn't do it with anyone from school, because that would be awkward, having to see them everyday even on accident.

But on the other hand not knowing who it is that fucked his best friend is even worse. It makes it dirty and careless, two things Stiles isn't. It's weird.

"Derek? Hey are you even listening to me?" It's Isaac talking. Derek looks at him, they're in History class, hes talking about a dead president or something. Who cares. Stiles fucked some random guy and didn't tell him about it. He has real problems.

"Sorry." he says dryly and lets his eyes wander around the classroom. They fall on the back of Stiles' head and something in his chest tightens. It's been a whole day since Stiles told Derek about his one night stand and they haven't really talked about it since.

Derek meant what he said to, about not thinking about sexy stuff. Not the normal amount you'd expect a teenage boy to think about it anyway. He just wasn't interested. He was more of a feeling first, fucking later type of guy. Was. Up until yesterday.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Even the back Stiles head reminded him of sex; running his hands through Stiles' hair, tugging  
at it while the two of them rolled around in a bed or while he was pressed up against a random wall somewhere. Which is ridiculous because Stiles and him would never do that. But then, he never thought Stiles would have a one night stand. There's a first time for everything,  
he guesses.

With very little thought he tears a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbles a message on it, quickly before he can change his mind and lobs it at the back of Stiles' head.

Stiles looks back at him and mouths, what the fuck before scowling and opening up the small piece of paper. Derek watches nervously as he scribbles something and throws it back. Derek catches it perfectly and Stiles sticks his tongue out at him, rolling his eyes bitterly.

Underneath Derek's messy writing;

Were you telling the truth about the sex stuff?

Stiles has written:

     No reason to lie. Why'd you ask?

Derek feels a familiar tug at his chest but ignores it. He scribbles another message, biting his lip his time;

     I want to.

He passes it back quickly before he can regret it and then looks away, knowing that watching Stiles reply will only add to the knotted feeling in his stomach.

A few seconds later Isaac is stopping a scrunched up piece of paper in mid air. Derek panics and snatches it from him and holds it against his chest to open it discretely and read;

     That's awesome bro. Guess u r having sexy thoughts now. Ur welcome btw. Who's the lucky girl/guy?

Derek's heart is officially beating at a supernatural pace at this point but he writes anyway. This message is much shorter;

     You.

Is all he writes then he throws it back in a tighter scrunched up ball than before.

He can't tear his gaze away from Stiles as he reads it. His whole body tenses and he pauses for a second which feels like hours to Derek. What the fuck has he done?

He can't take it. Stiles is taking way too long to write back. He's panicking. Fuck, he's probably ruined their friendship forever. Things can't get any worse, he's dug himself a hole he's convinced he can't get out of. So he runs. Derek grabs his bag and practically sprints out of class. He can hear Isaac and Mr Harrison call his name but he blocks them out. He even hears Stiles ask him to wait but he ignores that too.

What an idiot he is.

He gets his keys and drives home to burry himself in shame.

~~

That's awesome bro. Guess u r having sexy thoughts now. Ur welcome. Who's the lucky girl/guy?

     You.

Stiles is sure he reads it wrong the first time. The second time too.

     You.

What does that mean? Well he knows what it means. It's pretty obvious. But like, what the fuck.l? Derek wants to have sex with him? Derek wants Stiles to be his first time.? Derek would be Stiles' first time.

It's all too much of a head fuck but nothing more than he deserves for the lies he told yesterday. It was probably his lie that have Hopeless Romantic Derek thinking about sex in the first place. He probably thinks Stiles is some kind of pro and thinks what better way to get it over with then with his best friend. Which would be totally awesome if that were the case.

But it isn't. Stiles is a liar.

He stares at the paper for a while before scribbling something back but it's too late. When he looks up to pass it back, Derek's getting up from his seat and running out the door. He calls to him but he ignores it and bolts.

When he doesn't see Derek for the rest of the day he attempts to call him but can't bring himself to do it.

Instead he waits until he's at home himself and decides to send a text, which is lame and cowardly but it's the easy way out.

His thumbs hover over the keypad for fifteen minutes before he musters up the courage to text and even then all he can type is,

**Hey**. He tries again. **U okay?**

To his surprise Derek actually replies quite quickly.

**I'm sorry**

**For what?  
Dude u have nothing to apologise for and u didn't have to leave school u idiot**

**I don't know what I was thinking**

**It's ok  
I always knew u and a crush on me**

**Fuck u no I don't  
     I just couldn't stop thinking about it**

**Sorry I put the idea in ur head to begin with. Then, a few seconds later he sends,  
Can u imagine if I said yes**

**It would be so weird**

**Or not**

Stiles hesitates and when no typing warning appears he hurries to text back and explain himself.

**I just mean that we're friends so it's not like there would b any romantic feelings involved  
It would be like work experiences for when u meet ur Romeo**

**R u serious????**

**If you are**

Theres no reply for an hour and when another one passes Stiles is ready to admit his defeat and curl up in bed, rejected and embarrassed.

What had he just agreed to anyway? To sleep Derek that's what. And how lame were his excuses, he compared sex to work experience. That is not sexy at all. No wonder he's not replying. Stiles feels like an idiot. Why would he even suggest it, well technically Derek suggested it first. And Stiles had been particularly put off by the idea. Derek is his friend, one of his closest. He trusts him. It wouldn't be so bad to have his first time with someone like Derek. They'd just be two guys helping each other out. Even if one of those guys had lied their ass of to be put in this situation in the first place.

Even so, there's no way Derek would say yes despite it being his idea he was probably just really horny. He did say he couldn't stop thinking about sex after his and Stiles' talk. That had to be it.

Stiles can't help but wonder if Derek was thinking about him when all these sexy thoughts erupted. A small, very small part of him  
hopes so.

**My parents and sisters will be gone for the weekend. Come by on Saturday if you're serious.**

~~~

Fridays the next day and Stiles finishes school early which is kind of good because it means he doesn't bump into Derek, other than for an awkward brief moment in the morning. They exchange a dry hello which would have been enough but Stiles being who he is, he can't resist a cheeky smile that makes Derek's cheek flush a deep red.

After school he meets up with Erica to get lunch and he finds himself thinking all kinds of weird and random things about Derek and the possible boundaries they'll cross in their friendship.

Although Stiles is fully aware how attractive Derek is, because he's not blind, he's never really thought about being with him. He loves Derek, of course he does they're best friends. He's loves Scott as well but that doesn't mean he's going to make love to him. This is so weird, he thinks and tries to concentrate on whatever Erica's saying.

"You gonna finish your milkshake?" she asks, hand already stretched out across the table taking the cup. Stiles shrugs and she grins like a child.

He watches her put the straw to her mouth and take a long sip, clearly unphased by Stiles' saliva or how cold the drink is, it had given Stiles a sever brain freeze.

"Erica would you have sex with me?"

The words come out too fast for his brain to calculate and interrupt. Erica scoffs, accidentally spitting some chocolate milkshake on Stiles face. He scrunches up his face and drags his hand over his cheek to wipe if off.

"Nice." he says dryly.

"Sorry," she's laughing which makes Stiles a little mad. "I just, what do you mean would I- We're friends Stiles. Oh god, are you in love with me?"

"What? No." he rolls his eyes. "I don't actually want to sleep with you. It was a hypothetical."

"Oh good because you're not..." she trails off. Stiles blinks and raises both eyebrows accusingly.

"No carry on what were you going to say? I'm not your type? Wow thanks, friend. What a confidence booster." He slumps back in his seat and looks outside of their booth sulkily.

"Don't be like that. I'm just being honest. Don't worry Bambi, you'll find someone who's into you."

Stiles wiggles his head in a mocking way and Erica kicks him under the table.

"Besides you should never complicate friendships like that. If you're really that desperate to get your dick wet just find some random guy on tinder to do it with."

"You hypocrite. You and Boyd were friends." Stiles crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah and we didn't talk for a week after the first time we hooked up. It was totally weird." she says as if it's obvious. It's not. Erica and Boyd were like made for each other, it's hard to imagine them ever going through a rough or awkward patch.

That's what worries Stiles though. What if after he and Derek do it, their friendship gets all complicated. What if Stiles is bad in bed and Derek doesn't want to see him again. It's unlikely that they're as perfectly matched as Erica and Boyd or Scott and Kira. But Stiles had promised to keep emotions out of it so he's screwed either way.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Not at the risk of losing Derek. He can feel his phone burning holes in his pocket.

"Stiles. What did you do?" Erica's tone is quiet and accusing. She's squinting at him and he realises he's been quiet for several minutes, lost in thought.

"Nothing." he says sitting up straight and trying not to look suspicious. It's not his strong suit.

"You so did! Oh my god what is it? Did you sleep with someone? A friend?"

His palms are clammy when he presses them into the top of his thighs in attempt to stop his hands shaking. His throat is dry and his chest is so tight he feels as though he can't breathe.

"Don't be ridiculous. I said it was a hypothetical-

Erica squeals. "Ah was it Scott?"

Stiles winces and then gives her a very dry look before saying, "He's dating Kira." If Erica's this bad at guessing maybe he won't get caught out. His nerves are a little more at ease.

"Oh. My. God." she's put her drink down and fallen back in her seat. She just looks at him for a moment, eyebrows slightly knotted and then she leans forward and whispers the name Stiles hoped would not come up in this particular conversations.

He doesn't say anything. Just drops his head against the table, completely ignoring the loud thud it makes or the slight pain. If Derek doesn't have sex with him he's definitely going to kill him for this.

"Stiles what is the matter with you? With both of you?" she slaps the back of his neck and pushes his head off the table.

Stiles rises reluctantly and looks at her. "It's not a big deal." he says unconvincingly. "We haven't even don't anything yet."

"Good. Don't."

"Why not?" Wait. Why is he fighting this. Erica is giving good advice. Stiles doesn't actually want to sleep with Derek, does he. He had suggested it and last night when Derek sent that text he'd been a little relived at not being rejected. And a little...excited.

"You guys are such good friends."

"Exactly. So why shouldn't we?"

"Because you don't like each other. Not that way. Do you?"

Stiles just shrugs and purses his lips. What other reason could there be for them both thinking this was good idea. He and Scott had never talked about hooking up before, even when they were both really drunk. It never came up. Because they're friends, their relationship is different to Stiles and Derek's.

Stiles is always complimenting Derek and more than once he's found himself comparing pornstar's physic to Derek's. None of them compare. And Derek, well he's a little harder to read. But Stiles is pretty sure he doesn't blush as hard around anyone else.

"I can't believe this." Erica's voice interrupts his thoughts. "How did this even happen?"

"I um," he starts and then quickly lowers his voice. "I told him I'd done it before. And he asked me to show him, I guess."

"What!"

"Would you stop overreacting. We're gonna have to do it sometime, I'd rather do it with Derek than some random John at a frat party where I could catch something."

Erica doesn't say anything to that, just looks at Stiles as if for the first time. It makes his stomach turn, what he's doing or going to do isn't that bad, is it.

"Okay." Is all she says after a while and Stiles has no idea what to do with that. "If you both want to, I won't judge." he smiles a little then Erica leans forward suddenly, "But if you break Derek's heart you can forget our friendship and I will hurt you."

Stiles swallows hard and nods quickly.

~~

It's been three hours since Derek's parents and two sisters left for their trip. He's been pacing in his room with his phone in his hand. It's only 4pm. Is that too early to invite Stiles over? Probably. You're supposed to have sex at night right? This is all new to Derek and it's making him really nervous, but he knows he wants this. Wants to get it out of the way, losing his virginity shouldn't be a big deal. But he's also glad he's getting it out of the way with Stiles. Maybe now it won't be so gnarly and awkward because Stiles knows what he's doing.

He finally decides to text to him,

    **Parents gone. You busy?**

Stiles messages back instantly and Derek lets out a breath he doesn't know he's holding in.

**Omw. I can bring some movies for afterwards if u want, preference?**

**You pick.**

**Good choice. I have the best taste. See u in a bit.**

Stiles seems like his normal self which puts Derek's nerves at ease. He waits in the living room after changing his outfit four times, which was pointless because you don't have sex with clothes on. Idiot.

The door knocks a half hour late and Derek's heart leaps out of his chest as he stands to answer it. He looks through the peep hole, Stiles is wearing a white tee and dark blue joggers and he suspects they're easier to get off than jeans. He looks down at his jeans and curses lowly.  
Shaking his head, he unlocks the door and opens it. Stiles lifts his head and is smirking at Derek, sending chills through his body.

"Sup, dude." Stiles says causally and either he's really good at hiding his nerves, which is unlikely as Stiles is the most nervous and hyperactive person Derek knows, or this whole situation isn't as big of a deal as Derek's making it out to be.

"Hey," He relaxes his shoulders and steps aside to let Stiles in. He lets out a deep breath as he shuts the door. When he turns around Stiles is kicking off his shoes and heading upstairs.

Oh fuck. This is happening.

Derek follows and listens numbly to the selection of DVD's Stiles brought over,

"...or we can watch something on Netflix. I started The Get Down it's really good if you haven't seen it I don't mind rewatching a few episodes I think you'll like it..."

Derek's smiles fondly. Stiles is rambling, which means he's just as nervous as Derek. If not more.

"Sounds good," he says when they reach the top of the stairs. They take a left into Derek's room.

He cleaned it twice before Stiles arrived. Didn't want to accidentally roll onto a pair of his dirty socks or boxers, that could be a definite boner killer.

Stiles puts his bag on the floor and turns around slowly, his eyes fall on various places in the room before they reach Derek.

"So," he says with this annoying smirk on his face that Derek wants to slap off so bad. "How did you wanna do this?"

Derek's a little thrown. He was half expecting Stiles to just grab him and go for it.

"Um, I don't know."

"Okay well," he says in a tone that Derek recognises as 'thanks for nothing'. "You've kissed someone before right?"

Derek frowns and holds back a laugh. It hits him how ridiculous the question is and even more so this situation. Instead of answering he walks forward and pulls on Stiles top and kisses him.

Stiles makes a surprised noise and the hint of a smile on his lips reassures Derek that this is okay. It's not as weird as he expects, the kiss, it's nice. Stiles has full lips, their shape doesn't quite match Derek's because his bow is so definite but it feels good anyway. Stiles tilts his head slightly and makes another small noise as Derek flicks his tongue at his bottom lip. He pulls away then, slowly.

"I'm not a complete charity case." he says, fist still holding onto the front of Stiles top. Stiles has one of his hands on Derek's side, he licks his lips and nods.

They go back to kissing but it's a little more intense this time. Stiles' hand is at the base of Derek's neck, some of his fingers play in his hair while the pad of his thumb outlines his jaw. Derek hums at the soothing touch. He walks forward a little and the back Stiles' legs hit the bed. Derek stiffens, feeling like he might be getting ahead of himself. Stiles must have noticed because he breaks the kiss to speak and gives Derek a gentle look before falling back. Derek falls with him and then he's on top of Stiles. His best friend Stiles.

Derek swallows hard and looks down at the freckled boy underneath him. He takes a breath, adjusting his positing so one of his legs in tucked between Stiles' and then leans down to kiss him again. This angle actually makes it easier for Derek to be in control which he's surprisingly into.

Stiles doesn't seem to mind either, he's got his hands on either side of Derek's hips, moving them slightly and lifting his top.

When Derek goes to deepen the kiss Stiles leans up and pushes his tongue in. Derek makes a noise like a moan and immediately goes red. He leans up to apologise which he knows is ridiculous but he does it anyway. Stiles half laughs and shakes his head then they're kissing again. Stiles stretches his hand into Derek's vest from his stomach to his chest and Derek leans into the touch. Then he's leaning up and placing sweet kisses all over Derek's chest, flicking at it with his tongue and nuzzling his nose in his nape.

"Dude, you smell amazing."

Derek's cheeks flush at the compliment. He showered twice before Stiles came over. Just in case.

He allows himself to melt under Stiles' cool fingers, for a while anyway, then he sits up, straddling Stiles and pulls his vest up and over his head. Derek looks down but Stiles isn't watching him, he's staring at his body and tracing over Derek's abs with one long finger.

Derek smiles, "Your turn," he says and shuffles down Stiles' body a little so he can pull his top up.

"Sorry, forgot to drink my protein shake this morning." he says leaning up on his elbows. Derek just rolls his eyes. Stiles has always been insistent that his body wasn't nice because he didn't have an 8 pack or whatever. But Derek never cared. He much prefers lean bodies, like Stiles'.

"Shut up."

They kiss for another few minutes and things get pretty heated. Stiles takes off Derek's belt and undoes his jeans, he's about to tug them down when Derek puts a firm hand on his chest. Stiles pulls his lips away from where they'd been on Derek's neck and looks up a little nervously.

"I...um,"

"Shit sorry, do you wanna stop"

Derek shakes his head quickly. They're both breathing quite heavily still and he's started to draw patterns on Stiles chest.

"Is it too weird?"

"No." Derek replies quickly. "I mean, I don't think so? Do you?"

"Not if you don't." he says and they both smile.

"I wanted to try something else. Before we do, that."

"Sure" Stiles says rather eagerly and Derek's heart skips a beat. He leans back in slowly and kisses Stiles. Ignoring the knot in his stomach, he slides his hand down Stiles torso and into his pants. Stiles' breathing hitches but he doesn't protest, in fact Derek's pretty sure his hips buck a little which amuses him.

Derek's never given a hand job before but he figures it's pretty easy. Once he's pulled Stiles out of his boxers he adjusts his position and starts stroking. He sees Stiles' shoulders tighten as he curls his fingers into the sheets.

"Is this okay?" Derek asks,

Stiles nods quickly and parts his lips, letting out a short breath as Derek's hand slides up the length of his dick. It's then that Derek realises he hasn't really reacted to the fact that he's holding Stiles dick, much less that he's jerking it off. It feels weird and he's not sure he likes it but then Stiles starts making these soft moans and sucks in his breath, and then Derek's sold on the idea.

It's actually pretty hot once he gets a good rhythm going, watching Stiles whimper and moan underneath him. He can tell Stiles is close and he wants it to feel good, he gets an idea and runs with it. He scoots back a little, still stroking and then lowers his head and puts Stiles in his mouth.

"Fuck"

Derek takes that as all the encouragement he needs. At first he's a little out of rhythm and doesn't really know what he's doing but eventually he gets into a motion that's comfortable. He sucks and his tongue gets in the way so he puts it to use; flicking it over Stiles tip and tasting what he assumes is him pre come. It doesn't taste of anything in particular, kind of sweet. He dips his head lower and Stiles sucks in another sharp breathe. He likes it. Derek's spit helps Stiles fit further in his mouth then he's sucking and sliding his tongue along his dick. It gets messy and the noises make Derek's thighs ache a little.

He's distracted for a moment by just the wet sounds, then Stiles' moans and low curses and his own dick pulses in his pants. Stiles' hips twitch and he's quiet for a brief moment, Derek leans up a little bit and only gets a bit of Stiles' cum on his lip and nose, it makes him giggle. He wipes it off with his thumb and sucks it clean. Stiles is watching wide eyed, he's sitting up a little, a small part of his stomach wet with cum.

"Did you just?" Stiles points a finger in his mouth and Derek shrugs and smirks a little too smugly. "Fuck,"

"Was I any good?" he asks after Stiles has wiped his stomach. "And don't lie."

"Derek that was..." He tucks himself back into his boxers but doesn't bother pulling back up his joggers and instead gets out of them. "It was fucking awesome."

Derek blushes and rocks back on his knees. "I don't believe you but okay,"

Stiles pulls him onto his lap and then rolls them over so he's on top and smiling down at Derek. They kiss and Stiles rolls his hips perfectly. Derek moans hungrily and grabs Stiles hips to speed up the motion a little. He gets out of his jeans and then it's just skin sliding against skin, in every place expect where he wants it most.

Stiles seems to want the same thing though so Derek doesn't have to worry. He slides down Derek's body, leaving wet kisses on every inch of him then leans off the bed for a moment and rummages in his bag for something. He hold up a small bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other and grins like a child. Derek's stomach tightens but he tries not to let the fear show on his face. He wants this. More importantly he wants it with Stiles.

"Do you er...know what you like?" Stiles asks carefully.

Derek scrunches up his face in confusion and then the switch clicks. "Oh. Right er, I guess we can just do what you like. I don't mind."

And he honestly doesn't. Right now he's just happy to be with Stiles and can't imagine doing this with anyone else. He trusts him completely.

Stiles looks surprised. Is Derek supposed to know what he likes if he's never even done anything.

"You sure?"

Derek shrugs and then says, more surely. "Yes."

Stiles hesitates for a second, probably waiting to see if Derek changes his mind. He doesn't. Stiles is naked now, leaning on Derek's also naked body, putting on the condom.

When's he's finished Derek sits up and kisses him suddenly. He hadn't been this nervous when Stiles came in but now it was all finally hitting him that this was actually going  
to happen.

Stiles cradles Derek's body and lowers him onto his back before whispering, "Turn over." Derek does so and turns his head to the side.

Stiles starts by complementing how amazing Derek's ass is, which surprisingly isn't the first time he's said it to him, them he presses cool  
fingers into Derek's cheeks and massages. It's feels awesome. Derek arches his back and pushes his ass up towards Stiles' hands. He's not sure what to expect next but he's excited now and he wants it.

  
Slowly, Stiles spreads Derek's cheeks and then he feels something  
cool and wet drip and assumes it Stiles spit which makes his dick throb.

"Do you want me to ease you into it or?" Stiles says slowly, a little distracted as his hands continue to play with Derek's ass.

Derek nods and buries his face in the pillows a little. One of Stiles' fingers drag slowly down Derek's spine as the other is slid into his entrance. Derek makes a small noise.

"You okay?" Stiles asks and Derek can tell by his tone that he's a little amused.

He nods quickly and bites his lip. Stiles slips his finger in further until his knuckle is covered by Derek's tightness. He moves the finger around a little haphazardly at first, pumping and curling in uneven patterns.

Derek hums and thrusts up towards Stiles who starts to pick up a rhythm.

"Dude your ass is like... smiling at me." he says, "What does this even feel like?"

"Amazing." he manages a little breathlessly and Stiles moans, causing Derek to wonder if this looks as good as it feels.

Without warning Derek feels the cool wet sensation again and the click of a bottle lid and Stiles adds more lube and another finger.

"Fuck," It's Stiles moaning now. He watches Derek's ass kind of just, open up as his fingers pump inside him. It looks amazing and Stiles can't wait to get his dick inside there, it's getting a little jealous. "Man, I love your ass. Do you think you could..." Stiles trails off and pokes a third finger at Derek's hole.

Derek nods and moves his hips eagerly then Stiles has three fingers pumping inside of him and he's pretty sure he's going to lose his mind. It feels so good.

"Holy fu- I need to be inside you like, yesterday." Stiles says as he slowly pulls his fingers free. Derek smiles and his hips fall a little making his tip slide across the mess his pre come has made.

Stiles spreads his legs and lines his dick, full chub, up with Derek's asshole. He presses one hand into the sheets and Derek moves to lock their fingers.

He pushes into Derek slowly and it feels fucking amazing. Probably too good because Stiles isn't sure he can hold on. Derek's tight, like ridiculous. Stiles fits so it's not an uncomfortable tightness but it is extremely overwhelming.

"Fuck Derek, you're ridiculous."

Derek can't speak though. He's buried his face in the pillows, one hand reaching round and holding onto Stiles' waist while thenother balls up a large amount of bed sheets.

"Dude I don't think I'm gonna make it," Stiles says. He moves his hips slightly but the friction is too much. His poor dick can't take it.

He twitches an his whole body is overwhelmed with a burning sensation. He's stiff for a moment, but manages to pull himself free and come on Derek's back.

It's amazing, but embarrassing. He can't open his eyes for several seconds and he's biting down so hard on his lip he's almost certain there's blood. His dick pulses against Derek's skin until Stiles is finished. There is no come left. He's done. Derek's ass has single handedly  
ruined him.

"Sorry," Derek's words are muffled as he turns his head.

Stiles is still a little hazy. "Dude, what for? Don't be sorry, that was fucking awesome. I mean, it's a good thing I'm just sorry I couldn't hold on. But damn, your ass man."

He sees Derek ears go a little red and he bites back a smile. The last thing Derek should be is apologetic.

"Just... give me a second okay?"

~~

Once Stiles has wiped most of his come off of Derek's back they kiss for a while then resume their position.

Derek bits into the sheets when Stiles pushes into him for the second time. It doesn't hurt as much and feels just as good. He feels a warm breath on his shoulder and then the wetness of Stiles' lips.

Their bodies are a perfect fit on top of each other with nothing separating them but a thin line of sweat. Derek tries to pull himself up a little, arch his back and push his ass more into Stiles' thrust as he begins craving it. Derek's new to this so he's not fully sure _how deep_ is _**deep**_ but he can feel Stiles all the way inside of him.

They're both breathing and moaning heavily, Stiles is louder, showering Derek with compliments and then catching the words in his throat.

He leans his head in the arch of Derek's back, dragging teeth over soft skin and definitely leaving marks.

He's also got a hold of Derek's ass with one hand and is fucking him deeper into the mattress. Stiles fucks fast, probably too fast but he can't help it, he's close and Derek's not complaining. He encourages it in fact, pushing his ass up and rolling  
his hips a little, letting their hot and damp skin slap against each other.

Derek comes first, onto the mattress and his stomach. He moans Stiles' name and leans his head back. Stiles catches him and holds his head gently, curling long fingers in his hair and crying out as well, pushing even deeper and releasing inside of Derek.

He feels the orgasm in every inch of his body and they're so close he's pretty sure Derek can feel it as well. Stiles comes for minutes, filling Derek's perfect ass, then the both of them are knocked out.

They lie like that for a while, catching their breath then Stiles pulls out and slides off of Derek. His hands go to his face and he's smiling

"I can't believe we just did that,"

Derek swallows and nods, still unable to speak. He's trying to control his breathing as he turns over onto his back.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard. And twice." Stiles continues, wiping at his sweet damp stomach.

"Me either. You're amazing."

Stiles turns and looks at Derek, his skin is glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, he's beautiful. 


End file.
